tmnt song book
by tmntgirl124
Summary: I take song suggestions and turn all off them into tmnt story's I don't own tmnt :( Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_A/N it's the weekend so I'm doing a tmnt song thing (not sure what there called) enjoy_

_HEARTS UP_

Hi guys said April walking in to the lair a little happier then usual. She had the best feeling that today was the she will tell Donnie how she really felt,she really liked him and it was doing crazy things to her brain .she had to get this off her chest ,NOW! There was no one in the sewer exepet Donnie who was derping on the couch with his computer. the others were in there room

Hey april said Donnie almost emedeantly ,standing up,then blushing at how uncool he must sound. He wished he was cool like Raph or Mikey but he was just a nerd, nothing else. why would she like him .Donnie knew that he was nothing like an animal but he sure hasn't a human ,he was sure of that.

Well I've homework so I should go said April pointing to her room,mentally face palming him ,tell him,JUST TELL HIM repeated in her mind ,but she couldn't she has to afraid .yep you heard it here,April O'Neil is afraid .

* * *

They stood there for a minute in silence. well I'm gonna go April repeated turning to walk to her room .why can't I just tell him April asked herself .why?

Donnie had a disappointing look on his face, he hated it when April left the room .her personality always brightened up the place .lately she's looked a little nervous Donnie thought looking back on the week .

April's bedroom door shut and Donnie went back to what he was doing.

* * *

April flopped on her bed, losing her smile .She really thought today was the day ,but then again she had told herself that all week . She didn't really have home work she just needed time to think. Music helps me think she thought pulling her phone out. She put songs on shuffle and it started playing hearts up by ariana granda

She loved this song so much that it's been stuck in her head for a week .it always made her think of Donnie . She stood up and walked over to her desk that Donnie had built her ,she picked up a picture frame that Donnie made her for her sixteenth the frame was a picture of her and the guys on Halloween. They all went to a party that Halloween .

* * *

**********************flash back********************************************** *********************

The turtles and april walked into a really huge two-story house which was actually a nice house for a New York house . April is this really a good idea asked Leo looking at the crowd of about 60 people all dressed up in some type of costume. Yes,of course it is ,no one will suspect a thing said April with a trusting was dressed up as an angle (the costume was a white strapless dress that went up to her knees,angle wing's,white flats with bows ,and her hair is down in curls with a white head band). Now go have fun said April .don't have to tell me twice said mikey before running off.

So ahh...April wanna go dance asked Donnie flashing his adorkabl gap tooth smile. sure said April if there was one person she would dance with ,it was Donnie. They moved to the dance floor and danced the night away .Donnie even did some up by ariana granda came on and Donnie and april started to slow dance and so do every one else.

Every body put your hearts up

Ya

Every body put your hearts up

Ya

If we give a little love baby we can change the world.

About a hour later Leo called them over. Ok guys lets take a picture said Leo . Who's gonna take it genius said Donnie getting sarcastic .hang on said Leo looking around the room . Ahh HEY YOU OVER THERE said Leo to a guy across the room . He ran over to where they where standing.

Ya asked the guy .would you mind taking our picture asked Leo .sure said the guy .Leo handed the guy the camera .

*click* *click*

Thank you said Leo .anytime time bro said the guy walking back to his group of friends. They all look at the picture, Leo,Donnie, and April are in the back smiling and Mikey was in the front sticking his tongue out and giving Raph bunny ears and Raph was smerking ,not all went home after that

* * *

**************end of flash back********************************************** **********************

The song ended and she set the picture frame down .that was the best night she ever had.

*Knock* knock*

Come in said April .Donnie walked in and stood at the door .just thought I should tell you dinner said Donnie flashing his adorable gap tooth smile. I'll be out in a minute said April looking down at the picture frame then back to said Donnie before shutting the door. April didn't worry that she would never tell him how she felt ,after all maybe tomorrow will be the day.

A/N thank you for reading .I know I didn't really use the song but I will next time .


	2. brother my brother

_A/N song suggestions by Tori654_

_ BROTHERMY BROTHER_

* * *

NO LAMEONARDO I'M DONE TAKING ORDERS FROM YOU yelled Raph furiously from the other side of the ,DID YOU NOT REALIZE THE WE COULD HAVE BEEN HURT yelled hated yelling at Raph . But sometimes ...it was necessary

_brother my brother,tell me what are we fighting for,we've got to to end this war_

_We should love one another ,cant we just pretend this war never began_

_We can try ,brother my brother _

That night they had all went on patrol trying to see what the kraang were up to when Leo sensed it was trapped,he ordered a retreat but no surprise Raph didnt whole place went up into flames and they barely made it out with they're lives.

WE WEREN'T GONNA GET HURT yelled Raph now all the way on _the_ other side of the main room

_we face each other from different sides,the anger burns can't remember why _

_It's kinda crazy to cause so much pain,our foolish pride makes us hate this way_

YES WE WOULD HAVE yelled Leo. When Leo and Raph would fight the world around them crumbled and it was just them on say no point in winning when you heart is broken afterwards

_we watch our world fall apart,tell me what is winning when you lose your heart_

_Brother my brother ,tell me what are we fighting for ,isn't life worth so much more._

When Leo was little we thought that all of his brothers should love one another and never fight ,yet there he was ,ten years later ,losing his voice to his hot headed brother

_we should love one another, can't we just pretend that this war never began_

_Tell me why ,brother my brothers_

Leo couldnt take it anymore he had to be the bigger person and apologize. I'm sorry Raph ,I only give you those orders cause I care about you and I don't want anything to happen to you said Leo tearing up .Raph noticed Leo's forgiveness .I'm sorry to Leo,I need to realize your the leader and your just to protect us said raph running to Leo to give him a hug. The hugged and hugged and didn't let go...every thing was as I should be

_we can try,brother my brother._


	3. if i die young

_A/N this song was also suggested by Tori654_

_ IF I DIE YOUNG _

* * *

If their was one thing April hated talking about it was mom . It was sort of a sour subject for her . her mom died when they had taken there trip to Spain 5years ago .some one had snuck in to there hotel room and shot her mom .she remembered her mom's telling her to get into the closet when she noticed some thing was wrong and not to come out no matter what.

_if I die young ,barey me I Satan ,lay me down on a bed of roses _

_Sink me in the river at dawn, send me away with the with the words of a love song._

April and her mom and dad would always go to central park on Saturdays .one time they saw a rainbow which was hard since New York sky's are wished so much that she and her and her mom could do that again .

_Lord make me a rainbow ,I'll shine down on my mother ._

_She'll know I'm safe with you ,when she stands under my colors_

_Life aint always what you think it ought to be no ,aint even gray but she buries her baby. _

Ever since Donnie found out about April's mom he's tried to get her to talk about it ,not that she ever will ,but it was worth a try... it was always weird to think that just one gun shot ended her life.

_the sharp knife of a short life,I've had just enough time._

April was considered cutting herself,she didn't think There was much left in life...but then she remembered her dad ,she remembered the turtles...she remembered Donnie and how much he cared about her .It would brake his heart to see her she continued on with her life with a peace of her heart missing ,but a certain purple masked turtle would fill that peace in soon enough

_if i die young burie me in satan lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn send me away with the words of a love song_


	4. we can't stop

_A/N song suggestion by Dmoneyninja_

_ WE CANT STOP_

* * *

Come on let's break dance Donnie said mikey .I'm not sure Mikey ,im not good at break dancing said Donnie rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Come on Donnie ,I want to see said April smiling. Ok said Donnie love struck. Ya let's go said mikey rushing to his boom box . The song we can't stop by miley cyrus came on and they started

It's our party we can do what we want

It's our party we can love who want

It's our party we can say what we want

La De da da De

We like to party

Dancing with miley

Doing what ever we want

Cause we cant stop

Mikey and Donnie twerked ,then kick spin flip backflip frontflip you name it they probably did watched in amusement ,smiling the whole time. When Mikey and Donnie where twerking Leo and Raph came in . O.o I think we came in at the wrong time said Leo right when the line "forget the haters,cause some body loves us " came on

All three of them busted out laughing rolling on the floor .they finally stopped laughing when the song was over .

OMG...how ...convenient...was ..that said mikey in between breathes.

It wasn't that funny said Donnie trying to be serious .

Don't give me that ,you were laughing to said April.

Can't you see its we who own the night

Can't you see its we who own the night


	5. don't you worry child

DON'T YOU WORRY CHILD

* * *

There was a time in little mikey's life were he could look into his father's,in there beautiful sewer home .since he was the youngest every thing was done for him,but as he got older,they started expecting him to do every thing on his own

_there was a time ,when I would look into my fathers eyes_

_In a happy home,I was a king I had a golden throne_

_Those days are gone ,memories on the wall_

One night mikey had been on patrol top side ,when he passed the ally way him and his brothers were born in,he looked down in it .nothing was happening but swore he could hear the cries of three baby turtles and the sobbing of his younger self.

_I hear all the sounds,from the places where I was born. _

He envisioned splinter picking him up first ,he held mikey close and said...

_don't you worry ,dont you worry child_

_See heavens got a plan for you_

_Don't you worry,dont you worry now_

Even though Mikey is sixteen now, he will always be the baby of the family. Some times he still has trouble going to sleep,so master splinter would sing...

_don't you worry, dont you worry child_

_see heavens got a plan for you_

_Don't you worry,dont you worry now._

_A/N I don't own this song It belongs to Swedish house mafia.I also don't own tmnt_


	6. Last Friday Night

"DUDES WHO THE HECK IS THIS"yelled Mikey from his baby brothers screams woke up Donnie. "ow my head "said Donnie . Then Leo woke up ,then Raph.

They looked around and all they saw on the floor was a golden sparkles everywere. "What the HECK is this" said Leo grinding the sparkly stuff in between his finger. Raph stode up and saw pink blown up flamingos in the pool of sewer water.

_there's a stranger in my bed ,there's a pounding in my head _

_Glitter all over the room, pink flamingos in the pool_

"Ewww whats that smell" asked Donnie plugging his beak. Leo shrugged . Mikey ran down stairs ." DUDES THERE IS A STRANGER IN MY ROOM" said mikey freaking out. "Mikey calm down ,its probably nothing" said Leo rubbing Mikey's shell protectively. Jada came down the stairs a few seconds later. "SEE THAT'S THE STRANGER" yelled Mikey hiding behind Leo pointing to jada ."Mikey that's not a stranger,that's jada your girl friend". "What" asked Mikey slowly coming out from behind Leo." You don't remember me "asked jada sadly. Mikey slowly shook his head no .

_"_Well maybe there's something on our t-phone well help"said Donnie pulling out his t-phone .he when to his video gallery and pressed play on a video he didn't remember taking. It started playing and they saw every one throwing glitter every were."so that explains the glitter" said raph. Then the camera pointed to mikey who was blowing up pink flamingos . "and the flamingos"said Leo .

_pictures from last night, ended up on line_

_ I'm screwed,oh well_

"Dude's whats today"asked Mikey "Saturday"said Donnie

"Ohhhhhh it all makes sense now"said Mikey finally getting it

_last Friday night_

_ do it all again_

_Last Friday night_

_Do it all again_

_T.G.I.F_


	7. authors note

A/N sorry for not updating but I'm trying to mainly focus on my other story "this wasnt supposed to happen" so I might not be able to up date in a while.

But I will not forget about this one,

-tmntgirl124


End file.
